Computer networks allow a user to communicate with other users. While a majority of communications are legitimate, some are unwanted, which are typically referred to as “spam.” Although spam is often used to describe unwanted electronic mail (email) communication, spam may also refer to unwanted communications in other mediums. Example communication mediums may include but are not limited to web postings, private system messages, access requests, and instant messages. Spam may also refer to unwanted communication in other types of communication mediums including social network communications, public messaging, web comments, and so forth.
In a traditional implementation, spam is blocked based on a sender's email address. An email address may include a user name, a domain, and a top level domain. Thus, an email communication may be blocked if one or more of the user name, the domain, and the top level domain match an address which is associated with spam. Current spam blocking techniques may be inefficient, however, as spam is not blocked until an email address is reported as being associated with spam.